Ruby Red
by Zara Zee
Summary: How did Ruby feel when Dean Winchester rocked up on her doorstep, alive and free from Hell? What did she do after she left Sam's motel room? Spoilers up to 4.22, also 5.3. Rated for coarse language, violence and adult themes. Kripke's toys, just playing..


**Ruby Red…**

_Set 4.1. How did Ruby feel when Dean Winchester rocked up on her doorstep, alive and free from hell? What did she do after she left Sam's motel room? Spoilers for Season 4, up to 4.22. Also for 5.3._

Her eyes dart from one to the other and it's a real effort to control her emotions, to stop the rage she feels from showing on her face at the sight of Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer standing at the door.

"So where is it?" she says, although what she really means is_ how the fuck did you get out of Hell you sonovabitch?_

"Where's what?" Dean glances at Bobby, looking puzzled.

"The pizza…that takes two guys to deliver?"

"I think we've got the wrong room….." Dean's smile is just as charming and flirtatious as it ever was and for a moment she's hopeful that the two of them will just leave, but then she hears Sam come up behind her.

"Is…," and that's as far as he gets before he spots Dean and she knows that his world just stopped spinning.

"Heya Sammy," Dean says with a smile.

Sam is having trouble breathing. His eyes are stunned, and lost, and disbelieving.

Dean moves forwards, into the room, and she opens the door wider, lets him in.

For a moment Sam just stand there, desperately forcing air into his lungs and then suddenly he lunges, knife arm flashing, and for the sake of appearances she gives a little scream.

"Who _are_ you?" he shouts, as Bobby pulls him off Dean and forcibly restrains him.

"Like you didn't do this!" Dean snarls.

"Do what?" Sam demands.

"It's him," Bobby interrupts, "It's him, Sam, I've been through this already, it's really him."

"Wha…," it's more of a whimper than a word.

"I know," Dean moves towards Sam slowly, "I look fantastic, huh?"

For a moment Sam just breathes, and then he throws himself at Dean, hugs him tightly, his face working strangely as though he's trying hard not to cry.

When they eventually pull apart, Ruby takes the initiative quickly.

"So are you two, like, together?" she asks.

"What?" Sam says dumbly, and then he gets it. They are not going to tell Dean who she is. As far as Dean is concerned she is a nobody; just a girl Sam picked up in a bar. Sam's eyes flash to Dean.

"No," he says, "No. He's my brother."

"Oh. Right. Got it, I guess. Look, I should probably go."

What she's really saying is _if your demon-hating, just got outta Hell brother is going to be around for a while, it's probably better if I'm not._

"Yeah," says Sam, "That's probably a good idea. Sorry."

Which is Sam's way of saying that he agrees, but he's sorry to be kicking her out.

She goes to the bathroom, dresses quickly and then gathers her things. Sam walks her to the door.

"So call me," she says.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Cathy."

And just for the hell of it, just because she knows that it will unsettle Dean, she let's her face fall and replies, "It's Chrissy."

"Right," Sam says, an awkward smile on his face, because even now, even after everything, Sam doesn't do anonymous fucks; he rarely even does one night stands. Ruby smiles inwardly at Dean's look of bewildered concern and it's not until she shuts the hotel door behind her that she allows the rage she feels to show on her face. This is going to fuck _everything_ up! All of her hard work just went up in God _damn_ smoke! And yes she does mean _God_ damn because there's only one creature in all of creation with the power to pull a soul from the pit and damn God to _hell_ for sending in an _angel_ to raise Dean from perdition.

Ruby takes a deep breath. She is so, _so_ screwed!

Without his brother, Sam's soul was mortally wounded. The jagged tear where Dean was ripped from him had festered and turned fetid quickly, a maggot-bed of rage and pain and despair just perfect for her to drip her evil into. Without his brother, seducing Sam Winchester to the dark side had been almost too easy.

Ruby flashes herself to the other side of the country and checks into a hotel. Keeping an empty body going is hard work and Ruby figures she deserves a break. Usually, when she's possessing somebody, they do all the work necessary to keep the body running. But coma girl is technically dead, which means Ruby has to maintain the body herself and it's tiring. She gets into bed, pulls the sheets up to her chin and smokes out. She floats to an alley behind a nearby bar and possesses a blonde whore who's being fucked from behind by a trick. Ruby relishes the pain; right now she needs it. She lets him pay her, then she backhands him and sends him flying into an overflowing dumpster on the other side of the alley. She stalks him mercilessly, beats him senseless (_how do you like _my_ foreplay lover?_) and then finishes up by slashing his throat with the whore's long, ruby red finger nails (_that's how demon's climax asswipe!_) The whore actually chuckles a bit at that, so Ruby decides to keep her for a while. She rides her hard, making her fuck and kill non-stop for eight hours straight, until the whore's hands are as ruby red as her nails, and then, reluctantly, she smokes out and returns to coma girl. Can't have _her_ turning into a rotting, stinking corpse; after all, she's the clean, green, pc body that Sam has come to know and….appreciate. He doesn't love her ….thank God for small mercies, but over time, Sam has come to respect her. He doesn't fully trust her and he isn't sure he likes her, and that's entirely mutual. Ruby doesn't like, trust, or respect Sam. He's a means to an end; a job to be done, although the job is not without it's compensations. Sam is very good in bed, and although she's just using sex as another mechanism for controlling him, it doesn't change the fact that she enjoys it when Sam fucks her. And even in this area she's managing to turn him to the dark side. They never make love, but they fuck hard and rough and often, pleasure taken to the edge of pain and frequently beyond it. Ruby rakes her finger nails down his back so violently that she leaves bloody track marks; sinks her teeth into his flesh and leaves bruising hickeys. Sam fucks her carelessly, slamming into her hard and fast, just the way she likes it, hands pulling and bruising, teeth grazing, always stopping just short of breaking through her skin. And then one night he finally bites her hard enough to draw blood and his reaction is both instantaneous and gratifying; his body stills, his head lifts and his eyes widen. "What the _hell_….?" he breathes.

"What?" Ruby plays dumb.

Sam frowns then dips his head and licks a bead of blood from her breast.

"Holy crap!"

Ruby giggles. "There's not much holy about me, lover. But what's with the vampire impersonation?"

"Your blood," Sam's tone is shocked, "It makes me feel….I don't know how to describe it. It feels….like….an electric current running through me. It's amazing!"

Ruby gives him her serious and thoughtful look.

"I suppose it makes sense," she says, "I mean, you do have Azazel's blood running through your veins. Increasing the concentration of demon blood is bound to amp up your strength and your abilities."

Sam pulls a face, of course, but she's sowed the seed. If he wants to be extra powerful, if he wants to be certain that he has the strength to avenge Dean and kill Lilith, then Ruby and her blood offers him a way. A week later she persuades him to drink from her in order to gank a particularly strong, upper management demon; a week after that she persuades him to feed from her regularly, to keep his strength up. She always offers her blood to him during sex and it becomes a ritual: _Take this, all of you, and drink from it; this is the cup of my blood, the blood of the new and everlasting covenant_. She doesn't have him hooked, not yet, but she's confident that she'll get him there. Ruby frowns. Or at least she was until _fucking_ Dean Winchester turned up. Now she's got her work cut out for her. From here on in she's going to have to walk a fine line; she needs Dean to trust her just enough to allow her to keep mentoring Sam, but for all that, she needs him to have doubts, enough to drive a wedge between him and his brother. Because when the time comes to free Lucifer from the pit, Ruby needs Sam focused, she needs him to be _hers_ completely. Ruby raids the mini bar and pours herself a vodka while she works out which of Sam's buttons she's going to need to push; which truths and which lies she should whisper in his ear. She'll have to play up how strong he is, how capable, how independent. She knows that he likes being able to pull demons from their hosts without damaging the hosts, so she'll have to play that angle up. And Dean….she'll have to convince Sam that he's weak, damaged by the horrors of Hell, not strong enough, anymore, to do what needs to be done. Maybe she can even convince him that he has to step up and do the hard yards so that - for a change - he's the one protecting Dean, instead of the other way around. After all the man _did_ go to hell for him; there's a mountain of guilt right there that she can manipulate. Ruby finishes the vodka and starts on the rum. She wonders if the angels will speak to Dean; she wonders what they'll tell him. If they tell him about the seals it will help her tremendously. Because then she can corroborate their story….and, when the moment is right, she can give Sam a little extra information. She can tell him that Lilith must break the final seal, and that he, Sam Winchester, is the only one who can stop her. Ruby prowls the room with a demonic smile on her pretty face. She can still do this; she really can. It doesn't matter than it's going to be hard; it doesn't matter that all of demonkind will be after her head; she is, after all, the best of them all, the most loyal. Not even Alistair knows her true role, only Lilith and Lucifer. She will see to it that Sam frees Lucifer from hell; she will deliver Lucifer's vessel to him on a silver fucking platter and he will reward her as he has never rewarded anyone. Ruby finishes the rum and starts on the whiskey. She's playing a delicate, dangerous game, but she's confident now that Dean's return doesn't pose much of a set back. It may take a little longer than she originally planned, but soon Sam will be wholly her creature; addicted to her ruby red blood and dutifully playing the part that he was destined from birth to play.

Ruby smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm gonna be _awesome_," she whispers, raising her whiskey glass in triumphant salute.

The End.


End file.
